Dragon's Pet
by possumgurl
Summary: Ginny is an Animagus. One night while wandering the castle in animal form she is captured by Draco Malfoy who decides that he is in dire need of a pet...GWDM
1. Prologue

Dragon's Pet

Prologue

* * *

A small, red weasel tiptoed carefully through the long corridors of Hogwarts School. It was not really a weasel though, it was a girl. An animagus. Her name was Ginny Weasley. 

Ginny had been an animagus (though unregistered, of course) since her third year. She enjoyed roaming Hogwarts alone at night when shadows played on the walls and the castle's occupants slept (for the most part).

Her small paws padded across the cold stone floor. Moonlight shone throughout the hall, illuminating her crimson coat with a soft, silvery glow.

Ginny froze as she heard footsteps and whispers from the next corridor. Quickly, she skittered over to a nearby suit of armor and began to slink around it to hide between the knight's feet and the frigid stone wall. In her haste, her paw slipped, jutting out and hitting the knight's foot. The suit of armor began to sway. She held her breath as it began to plunge forward.

She squeezed her eyes shut as the knight clattered to the ground, creating a cacophony that she was sure would wake the entire castle.

Just then, the owners of the footsteps rounded the corner and stopped abruptly when they spotted a small, red weasel standing next to a fallen suit of armor.

Ginny's eyes flew open as she heard them stop and they widened when she saw who had caught her.

Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson.

The two were obviously returning from some…romantic encounter. They were both flushed and their clothes looked a bit rumpled.

"Look!" Pansy squealed. "What is it?"

Draco smirked and rolled his eyes.

"It's a weasel," he told her as though it had been very obvious.

A smile lit up Pansy's puggish face.

"I want it," she told Draco firmly.

"You can't want it," Draco countered arrogantly. "You don't even know what it is. I will keep it."

"But," Pansy interjected, whining.

"No Pansy. She's mine."

"How do you know it's a girl?" Pansy asked.

"I just do," said Draco with finality.

Pansy pouted as Draco moved forward, obviously intending to capture Ginny.

After the initial shock had passed and Malfoy began to move towards her, Ginny realized that she would have to run.

She bolted as Malfoy lunged, capturing her within his strong arms. She struggled furiously, biting and scratching, but he wasn't going to let go.

Draco smiled down at the struggling animal in his arms.

"I've always wanted a pet."

* * *

A/N: Not complete, please review! 


	2. Chapter One

Dragon's Pet

Thanks goes to: **Raiyevern, Zyber Elthone, hiddendesire, dianashirly, JewelBlossom, CindyCindy, PussyKitten, Socia Munda, Emma Barrows, Flavagurl, serpenitina.B, blondegolfer.opps.sorry, zenni, Ashen, Erin Hatfield, Pickledishkiller, Cinnamon Spice, ShadowOnTheMoon, Xianya, Taika, Virginia-Draco28, mysinisterblackrose, twinlady, Bernadette, tiggersangel2001, marina, smartlilazn, The Queen of the Quill**

* * *

Chapter One 

Ginny looked around the room with horror. Malfoy's room. Malfoy's _own personal room_, belonging _only to him_, _the Head Boy_. She was lost for words (which didn't really matter seeing as she couldn't talk anyway). Being caught in Animagus form and getting kept as a pet was bad enough…but by Malfoy! What was she going to do?

Malfoy walked over to a large four-poster bed with a thick, emerald curtain. He pulled it back, reveling his bed. It looked just like Ginny's apart from the fact it was green instead of Gryffindor's typical crimson.

Ginny struggled as Malfoy put her down onto the bed, but he just tsked, telling her to behave.

"You don't want to be snake food, now do you?"

Ginny froze and figured that it would definitely be in her best interest to be still just in case the ferret really did have a snake. Though amusing in a horrible sort of way, it would probably not be best if her life ended at the hand (well, mouth) of Malfoy's snake.

Malfoy smirked as the weasel stilled and he began to stroke a long, pale finger down her furry, red spine.

Ginny shivered and began to slowly back away, hoping that she was not provoking more death-by-snake-threats.

Malfoy yawned and pulled his hand back.

Ginny watched his every move as he walked to the trunk at the foot of his bed. He began to rummage through his possessions and it was only then that Ginny realized he was about to change. Quickly she squeezed her small eyes shut, inwardly swearing. How was she to stand living with Malfoy?

She opened an eye slowly as she felt him crawl into the bed. Noticing that he was decent, she opened the other as well.

Draco leaned up on one arm and cocked his head, looking over at her.

"You're a very shy one, aren't you?"

He smirked and put his head down to rest on the pillow.

Ginny watched him until he looked asleep, then began to carefully walk across the bedspread. She didn't notice as Draco's eyes flew open and a hand reached out to grab her until it was too late.

"Trying to escape?" He asked her, smirking again. "I think not."

Draco put her down, but did not let go of her fur as he reached over to the table beside the bed. He picked up his ebony wand and waving it, muttered something under his breath. Much to Ginny's horror, a cage appeared before her on the table.

Ginny began to squeal and bite his horrid white fingers, trying in vain to get away, but he would not let go. Quickly, he forced her through the small door and shut it behind her.

"Sweet dreams," he said sarcastically as he put the cage down onto the small bedside table.

* * *

If someone had let Ginny Weasley know that in an hour she would be Draco Malfoy's pet weasel, she would have scoffed, called them insane, and sent them off to St. Mungo's. 

Ginny, however, spent the majority of her night wishing that she herself were in St. Mungo's.

* * *

"Sir," Colin Creevy and Rachel Brewer began to explain. "Nobody has seen Ginny Weasley since last night. She is not in her room, or the Great Hall, or the library, or at the pitch, or the lake, or the hospital wing, or the bathrooms. We've looked _everywhere_." 

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he watched the two sixth years tick off the long list with their fingers.

"I'm sure that she is here somewhere, there is nothing to worry about yet. If she is still not seen by tomorrow, I'm sure we could look for her," the old Headmaster told the students. "I'm sure she will turn up. Perhaps she simply needs some time alone…lemon drop?"

Dumbledore lifted a bowl of sticky, yellow candies in front of the two visitors.

They smiled halfheartedly, and each took one.

Dumbledore looked at them from over his half-moon glasses.

"Please let me know if you still have not seen Ms. Weasley by tomorrow night. Now, however,I don't think it has been long enough to worry. Good day Mr. Creevey, Ms. Brewer."

Dumbledore ushered them through the door, wondering where Ginny Weasley could have gotten to.

* * *

Draco poked a finger through the bar of the cage but quickly withdrew it as the peculiar weasel bit it harshly. 

"Feisty, are we?" He asked her.

Ginny glared as well as she could (she didn't guess weasels, glaring or not, looked especially malicious). She would have to think of a plan. And a flawless one at that.

* * *

A/N: A huge thanks to all who reviewed (listed above – if I forgot anyone, I'm sorry, please let me know and I'll fix it…applies to all chapters after this as well…), I was quite surprised, twenty-eight reviews for the first chapter is quite a lot. Thank you all! 

And now to answer a few questions…

PussyKitten – I'm not particularly sure what I see in pairings such as GWDM or HGDM. They're just a lot of fun to read and write and – hey – opposites attract…:) Thanks for reviewing…!

mysinisterblackrose - Why is Ginny a weasel? It just fits. Sure she doesn't like being called one, but I feel that it would be an animal that would represent her…and because I decided to make her one…:) Thanks for reviewing…!

Please review, they make me tres, tres happy…and encourage updates…


	3. Chapter Two

Ron Weasley stormed fiercely out onto the grounds, his face flushed with anger and his hair mussed every which way. He marched over to the bench where Draco Malfoy say, jeering at some Hufflepuff with his 'friends'.

"Where is she?" Ron demanded harshly. "You have to know something about this, how could you not?"

Draco flipped around to face Ron, giving the terrified second year a chance to escape. He crossed his arms arrogantly and met Ron's eyes.

"I haven't a bloody clue what you're going on about Weasley." He spat.

"My sister." Ron said loudly. "Where. Is. She?"

Malfoy's face lit up with amusement.

"Has Weasel misplaced his darling sissy? Has little Weaslette gone missing?" He asked mockingly.

Ron growled furiously.

"What did you do with her?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

Malfoy smirked and rolled his eyes.

"I haven't done a thing with your precious sister."

Ron scowled looking Malfoy over in a way that most people would not like to be looked over in.

"You've done something with her Malfoy, and I'm going to find out what."

And with that, he left, whipping around to march back up to the castle, leaving a puzzled Malfoy in his wake.

* * *

Malfoy stepped into the musty library, his pale nose crinkling at the scent of old books. He walked slowly down the rows, eyeing each book. After a good ten minutes, he paused and leaned down to lift a heavy, brown volume from a lower shelf. He blew the dust off of the cover, snapping his eyes shut as a cloud of it flew back into his face. He sneezed, brushed off the remaining dust, and read the title. 

'Hidden Magic'

He nodded and hauled the book over to a table in the library's far corner. He opened the large book, revealing yellowing pages stained with strange brown spots. Draco didn't want to know what they were. He flipped to the contents page slowly, hoping not to crack the brittle parchment of the pages in half. He ran a perfectly manicured fingernail down the list of contents and flipped to page fourteen. The chapter's title was 'Revealing Spells'.

Malfoy's reason for coming to the library was simple. There was something about that weasel. It wasn't normal. And the absence of Ginny Weasley only increased his puzzlement. He needed to know what was special about his new pet. Slowly, he began to scan the page.

'Revealing spells are very hard to perform and can sometimes take up to a month's practicing to get right. If a spell is performed incorrectly on a living person or animal, it can prove fatal. The most commonly used revealing spell is 'secretarius'.'

Malfoy shut the book. That was all he needed to know. The spell and its risks. He was slightly frustrated at the fact that he would have to wait for a month, but if there really was something special about this weasel, it would be worth it.

* * *

As Malfoy was gone at his classes, Ginny spent her time attempting to devise a plan, worrying, suffering from intense boredom, and worrying some more. If she ever got out of this, how would she explain it? She had been wandering the castle at night, _and _was an illegal Animagus. And if she didn't get out of this…she didn't even want to go there. She didn't even want to _consider_ that. There was no way that she was going to be Draco Malfoy's pet weasel (or anything for that matter) for the rest of her life. _No way_. 

And to make matters worse, the only things she could think of in way of a plan were scampering for her life when Malfoy opened the cage to feed her (_if _he planned on feeding her – another problem), or changing back into human form and demanding him to let her go before she had been gone too long and her absence had become suspicious – if it wasn't too late already. Not to mention she couldn't exactly transform in her cage. She would be about three times bigger than it as a human. No, in the name of Merlin, she would _not_ do that. At least as long as she was caged. Ginny slumped against the bars, hoping in vain that this was a horrible nightmare and she would be rudely awoken by Rachel who would tell her that class was starting in five minutes and that she had better get going.

Sadly, she had no such luck.

* * *

As Draco retired to his room that night, he removed a small slip of paper from his cloak's pocket and laid it on the table beside Ginny's cage. He had written the spell, 'secretarius' on a piece of parchment to be sure that he wouldn't forget it. He had no mind to return to the library anytime soon, the smell, which appealed to bookworms like Granger, made him nauseated.

* * *

After Malfoy's eyes finally slipped closed, Ginny leaned closer against the bars, her small, beady eyes fixed on the small bit of parchment. After some effort, she had finally made out its contents. It said 'secretarius'. Where had she seen that before? It had been something someone had told her…Hermione. Yes, that was it. A revealing spell that Hermione had told her about last month. But why would Malfoy need it? Ginny's eyes widened as she realized that it was probably meant for her. Did Malfoy know who she really was?

* * *

A/N: Alright, and now to address a few issues. I can make my chapters however long (or short) I want. I'll update when I have time, sometimes, it may take awhile. And keep in mind that I have other fics that need updating as well. Thank you to _everyone _who reviewed, you keep me writing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter…please review. 


	4. Chapter Three

Draco ran through the corridors of Hogwarts, bolting up flights of stairs, slipping through secret passageways, crawling through tunnels, running round and round until he paused abruptly before a not-so-special-looking door.

The wooden door was in a common looking hallway, and had a brass knob. Draco placed his hand on the knob, feeling it throb beneath his fingers. As he was about to open the door, Draco noticed something etched into the wood in spidery writing. He leaned down to get a closer look, squinting.

It said 'secretarius.'

Draco turned the knob, opened the heavy door with some effort, and entered the room.

But it was not a room at all.

It was a field. A green field with little red animals scampering all over it, their beady eyes glowing.

Draco stepped forward, closing the door behind him. He watched the weasels – for that is what they were – eat, and play, and run, and sleep until one stopped in front of him. He picked it up, and it sat still in his arms.

'Secreta -' Draco began, but before he could finish his spell, the weasel gave a great jerk and began to grow and transform until Ginny Weasley stood in front of him.

'Oh Draco,' she said eerily, her eyes still and fixed on his stunned face. 'It's been too long, what are we going to do?'

And then the weasels behind her began to scratch the ground, digging up earth, all the while making a horrible racket that screeched inside Draco's head.

Scratch.

Scratch.

Scratch.

Scratch.

Draco shot up in bed, his eyes wide and his heart pounding. He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm his nerves, but his dream still stuck to him like some wretched shadow. And then he heard it again.

Scratch.

Scratch.

Scratch.

Scratch.

He whipped his head in the direction of the noise, realizing what it was.

The weasel was scratching on her cage, trying, it appeared, to get out.

Draco groaned, lying his head back down onto his pillow.

It had been such a strange dream.

* * *

Draco could not get through a single class without hearing at least ten mentions of the missing Ginny Weasley. Apparently, no one had seen her since Monday, and it was already Thursday.

It had been Monday night when he had found the weasel with Pansy.

And Ginny had been in his dream, although he assumed that had to have been because of Ron's confrontation and the obvious connection to his new pet and her last name.

But all the same, it was strange.

And all this talk of her missing, it made Draco shuffle uncomfortably in his seat.

Could there be a connection?

He resolved that he would try the revealing spell that night – there was something about that weasel, and he had to know what it was. Soon.

* * *

Draco entered his room after dinner, dropping his school bag next to the door. He saw the weasel stir, and moved over to his bed to flip on the light.

Flopping down onto his bed, Draco looked over at the weasel, then down to the small piece of parchment next to her cage. He lifted his wand out of his robe's pocket and unlatched the tiny door.

Draco reached into the back of her cage, where the weasel had retreated to a few moments before, and with some struggle picked her up and out of the cage.

Carefully, he recited the spell a few times over in his head, checked the paper just to be sure he had it right, and then pointed his wand at the weasel.

Draco took a deep breath, and then began the spell.

"Secreta – "

But he did not finish.

The weasel had started to change in his hands.

Draco dropped his wand, moving farther away from the edge of the bed and watching in awe as the weasel's fur meshed into freckled skin.

As she grew bigger, he dropped her into his lap, unable to hold her twisting form.

And there she was.

Ginny Weasley lay sprawled on top of Draco Malfoy.

In his bed.


	5. Chapter Four

_Draco took a deep breath, and then began the spell. _

_"Secreta – "_

_But he did not finish._

_The weasel had started to change in his hands._

_Draco dropped his wand, moving farther away from the edge of the bed and watching in awe as the weasel's fur meshed into freckled skin._

_As she grew bigger, he dropped her into his lap, unable to hold her twisting form._

_And there she was._

_Ginny Weasley lay sprawled on top of Draco Malfoy._

_In his bed._

------

Draco had hardly enough time to think before the door to his room flew open and Professor McGonagall swept in and came abruptly to a stunned stop.

Ginny gasped and turned her head to the horrified professor, staring wide-mouthed through her curtain of fiery orange hair.

"M-Miss-Miss Weasley?" Professor McGonagall uttered, thunderstruck.

"Professor McGonagall," Draco began hastily, "we were just –"

"What in the name of Merlin is going on here?" McGonagall interjected, her face turning from stunned to furious in a matter of seconds. She glared at the couple on the bed, that were now looking like a pair of deer caught in the headlights. Ginny Weasley was hastily detaching herself from Malfoy, who was quickly moving away from her, toward the headboard.

"Professor, I –"

"No, Miss Weasley! Quiet! You have been missing without a trace for four days. Your friends are worried. Your teachers are worried. Your parents were notified and are with Dumbledore in his office right this very moment, and here you are, _camping out_ in Malfoy's bedroom? And you Malfoy. You have been attending classes for the past few days, so you know the gravity of this situation. Ginny Weasley just _disappeared_. And you have been strutting around calmly, ignoring the confusion and desperation, merely spending your days looking forward to coming back here to Miss Weasley and- and- well, you know and what, I'm sure. This is outrageous! Hogwarts Castle is a school, _not a whorehouse_. I expected better of you both – yes, even you Malfoy."

Malfoy scoffed.

Professor McGonagall ignored him, continuing on with her rant.

"I was on my way in here to inform you that you have been accepted into Professor Snape's advanced potions class for your last semester, but if I have anything to do with it – anything at all, that is the _last_ thing you will be doing. No, I plan to do everything in my power to assure that you and Miss Weasley are punished most severely. And," she smiled sadistically, her eyes lighting up, "I will be informing _both_ of your parents of your abominable misbehavior."

Any color that Malfoy's face had held before she uttered those words drained out of it in an instant.

"I don't suppose, Professor," he began, knowing it was hopeless, "that that would include my father?"

McGonagall's terrible grin widened.

"You had better start supposing it, Malfoy; I will personally make sure that your father is the _first_ to know."

Malfoy's stomach dropped to his feet.

"And you Miss Weasley," McGonagall began, "isn't it convenient that your parents are already here? I knew you'd think so."

McGonagall noticed fear flash through the girl's eyes. She had unmistakably just witnessed her parents' reaction to her sleeping with a Malfoy. Well, it was no one's fault but her own.

"Now," McGonagall sighed, adopting a severe look, "you will accompany me to the headmaster's office, where we will sort this out and…_devise_ _a punishment._"

She spoke these last words so vehemently that she spat with each one. Draco even thought that if he weren't about to be murdered by his father and stowed in one of the many secret rooms his house held, he might have found this marginally amusing. Sadly, he did not.

The four-poster bed creaked as Ginny and Draco eased off it, their faces stark white. They followed McGonagall out into the Slytherin common room and into the dungeon hallway. They threw quick glances at each other once in a while, each one a mix of misery, terror, and unchecked loathing. They tried walking as slowly as they could so as to delay their impending murders, but whenever McGonagall noticed them lagging behind, she would bark, "Malfoy! Weasley! I do not have time for idiots! Get. Moving."

In no time at all, the trio had reached the stone gargoyle perched outside the hidden entrance of Dumbledore's office.

"Exploding bonbons."

The gargoyle instantly came to life and stepped aside, leaving them free to enter. Draco and Ginny boarded the moving staircase and arrived outside Dumbledore's door in McGonagall's wake.

Sobbing drifted out into the entryway and the distraught voice of Mrs. Weasley could be heard.

"Ou-our only girl. We th-th-thought we'd l-lost her once before, but dear Harry – dear, d-dear Harry – rescued her. But this time n-nobody has any id-dea! Our G-Ginny is g-gone forever."

The calm voice of Dumbledore drifted through the door, laced with sorrow, condoling Ginny's grieving parents.

Ginny cringed and her heart sped.

_This couldn't just be explained away…_

Ginny was an illegal Animagus. The truth of her being in Malfoy's room would bring the force of the law down on her, whereas pretending McGonagall had indeed assumed correctly about their…questionable position would bring shame to her and her family. She weighted the options and decided that in the long run, it would probably be best to go along with McGonagall's story and face the school punishment (which she assumed would be detention with Snape until the end of the century) and her family, rather than the Ministry. The trouble was, though, that Malfoy had no reason whatever to go along with McGonagall's story. In all honesty, he had done nothing wrong. He found a weasel and took it as a pet. _She _was the one who broke the law. She was about to signal to Malfoy to try and convince him to take her side when McGonagall rapped loudly on the large wooden door.

Ginny held her breath.

"Come in," Dumbledore sighed.

She pushed the door forward and stepped in.

Draco and Ginny hung back in the hallway, out of sight.

McGonagall's face twisted furiously. She trudged back into the hallway and grabbed a hold of their arms, dragging one of them on either side of her, into the room.

Mrs. Weasley gasped, delighted, and swept over to her daughter, enfolding her in a one-way hug. Mr. Weasley smiled and let out a breath that looked as if he had been holding it since the first news of Ginny's disappearance had reached him. Dumbledore smiled, picked a lemon drop out of the bowl on his desk and popped it into his mouth, sitting up in his tall chair.

"Please do sit down, Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore offered them lemon drops. They refused as politely as they could.

"Headmaster!" McGonagall began sharply. "As far as I am concerned, this is no reason whatever to offer them sweets! _Do you know where, exactly, I found Miss Weasley?_"

Dumbledore remarked politely that he did not. The grins on the Weasleys' faces faded somewhat.

McGonagall took a deep breath, preparing to break the news.

"In Mr. Malfoy's _bedroom!_"

Mrs. Weasley gasped, horrified. Her husband's jaw tightened; he glared at Malfoy.

"His _bedroom_?" Mrs. Weasley whispered in terror.

"Yes indeed," McGonagall confirmed, "and I can tell you now – _she was not there against her will._"

"No!" Mrs. Weasley's eyes widened.

"Yes! And when I got there, they were, they were, well, you know, they were…"

McGonagall made a few very odd hand gestures before continuing, obviously trying to explain just what it was they were doing.

Mrs. Weasley let out a shriek like a banshee's. It spilt the air, ringing on in everyone's ears, making the hair on their arms stand up as if it too, were in terror. And with that, Mrs. Weasley collapsed onto the floor in a dead faint.

"Well," began Dumbledore matter-of-factly as Arthur Weasley bent down over his wife, "…_that_ was certainly quite unexpected."

---

When Mrs. Weasley had come to and everyone had calmed down the slightest, itsiest, teensiest bit, it was Ginny and Draco's turn to 'explain themselves.'

"Well," Ginny began shakily, "you see, it was like this…"

She trailed off feebly, unable and unwilling to make up anything to do with how she had supposedly slept with Draco Malfoy. Repeatedly. And then go on and tell it to two professors. And her parents.

Draco sat in the silence of Ginny's attempted explanations and thought. Although he hadn't known at first that it was Ginny he was keeping for a pet, he had guessed as much pretty early on. It was mostly his fault they were in this mess. He did not care for the Weasley girl, but he figured he might as well try to buy her some favor and take the blame on himself. After all, her parents were in the room. He had enough humanly compassion to understand that it was in no circumstances fun to explain how you've had sex with your enemy, most especially when its your parents you're explaining it to.

"It was my fault," Draco began. He crossed legs on Dumbledore's desk and leaned back in his chair, running his fingers through his platinum-blond hair. He glanced at Ginny, who stared back at him, her eyes wide. "I seduced her."

Mrs. Weasley gave a small whimper and hid her face in her hands. Mr. Weasley looked ready to kill.

"Is that so, Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked, his attention focused on unsticking two lemon drops. For some reason he looked highly amused.

"Yes sir," Malfoy agreed, crossing his arms on his chest.

"Ah," Dumbledore eyed Draco over the top of his half moon spectacles.

"A while ago, actually," Malfoy went on, getting a bit carried away, "About a year I should say. We've been going out ever since. And beyond that…" he paused for dramatic effect "…we're in love."


	6. Chapter Five

"_It was my fault," Draco began. He crossed legs on Dumbledore's desk and leaned back in his chair, running his fingers through his platinum-blond hair. He glanced at Ginny, who stared back at him, her eyes wide. "I seduced her."_

_Mrs. Weasley gave a small whimper and hid her face in her hands. Mr. Weasley looked ready to kill._

"_Is that so, Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked, his attention focused on unsticking two lemon drops. For some reason he looked highly amused._

"_Yes sir," Malfoy agreed, crossing his arms on his chest._

"_Ah," Dumbledore eyed Draco over the top of his half moon spectacles._

"_A while ago, actually," Malfoy went on, getting a bit carried away, "About a year I should say. We've been going out ever since. And beyond that…" he paused for dramatic effect "…we're in love."_

Ginny's eyes widened and her head snapped around to stare at Malfoy in bewilderment. She didn't even notice when her mother clattered to the floor again, lost in a dead faint. What was he playing at? He had nothing to lose. It really wasn't his fault that they were caught up in this mess. Why would he make up such an outrageous lie? Was it really for her sake? Well, if he was planning on cooperating so nicely, she might as well take advantage of it…

She gave Malfoy one last look before putting on a horrified expression.

"Draco," she began, her lips curved in a pout, "I thought we promised we'd keep this a secret."

Draco smirked, obviously enjoying the farce. Mr. Weasley revived his wife and helped her to her feet with a bit of trouble.

"But Ginny dearest," Draco tried to make his voice as convincing as possible, "we've hid our love from the world for much to long. It's time to shout it to the heavens! Come here, honey…"

Draco reached out and pulled Ginny out of her chair, settling her onto his own lap. After some hesitation, Ginny let her arms snake up to rest around his neck. She curled up into his lap, placing her head against his chest. She could hear his heart beating against her ear. He was warm and solid, but she was not in any state to think about that now. The same words flashed through her mind over and over – What in the _hell_ are we doing?

"And I think that there's something else your parents should know – isn't there sweetie?"

Ginny's head shot up off Malfoy's chest. She flashed a warning look at him. He just smirked back, clearly enjoying every bit of the situation, paying no heed whatever to the consequences…

"We're getting married. When Ginny gets out of school, we'll get married."

McGonagall knocked a whirligig off one of the spindly tables. Mr. Weasley accidentally backed up into the roaring fire and had to stomp on the hem of his cloak to put out the blaze. Mrs. Weasley stared straight ahead, unmoving, unthinking, unfeeling…possibly unbreathing. Dumbledore just sat in his high-backed chair, completely composed, eyes twinkling as he sucked on a lemon drop. Ginny unconsciously grabbed a hold of Malfoy's wrist and proceeded to squeeze the life out of it. She looked positively stunned.

"Well," Dumbledore began, smiling around at them all, "I suppose that's that."

McGonagall spoke up first.

"That's that? _That's that?_" she was bordering on hysterics. "Dumbledore, these two irresponsible children have caused this school a world of trouble and all you have to say is _that's that_!"

"Well Minerva, according to Mr. Malfoy these two love each other very much…though perhaps we should get Miss Weasley's verification as well?"

Ginny was still staring at Malfoy, but she managed a stiff nod before releasing Draco's wrist and proceeding to place her head back down onto Malfoy's chest.

"You see Minerva? I see no reason to punish these two. There is no harm in love as I'm sure you know. It is our only power against Lord Voldemort and prosecuting it would be just about the stupidest thing we could do right now. You are all dismissed. Goodbye."

McGonagall huffed out of the room, followed closely by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley who seemed eager to get away from their traitorous daughter and her supposed fiancé.

To keep appearances up, Draco carried Ginny until they had reached the bottom of the moving staircase. When they were completely alone, he lowered her carefully to her feet. She didn't look as though she'd be able to speak for another millennium or so, so Draco did the talking.

"Meet me tonight at the back of the library. Nine o'clock…we really need to talk."

Ginny blinked and nodded.

Draco let his breath out in a whoosh and looked up at the ceiling, obviously agitated. "Okay." He ran his fingers through his hair. "I'll see you then."

Ginny walked back up to Gryffindor tower in a daze, her feet dragging along the flagged stone floor with each step she took. She didn't know how, exactly, but she made it to her room and sank down onto her crimson bed, raising a limp hand to pull the curtains shut. A new thought had been added to the rush of _What in the hell are we doing?_ flashing through her head. In her opinion, the added thought summed up the whole situation:

_Oh. Shit._

Draco got back to the dungeons as fast as he could. The world around him was a blur of colors. His mind faintly registered the orange smudge of torches and the colorful splotches that were moving paintings on the walls. He calmed down slightly once he reached the dungeons and the only color rushing by was black. To his relief he still remembered the password and the stretch of wall hiding the Slytherin House opened for him. The green glow of the common room flashed through the black calm in his mind, sending his heart racing again. He ran up the stairs to his room and slammed the door shut, leaning against the cool wood. His hands were clammy. He could feel his heart pounding against his chest and wondered vaguely if it might leave a scar. His father's face flashed through his head for the first time since he'd professed his 'love' for Ginny and he dropped to his knees, cradling his head in his hands. Lucius Malfoy would be furious.


End file.
